


Дыши

by Ffn12, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Hallucinations, M/M, Mpreg, Multiverse, Possible Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Все можно пережить если в конце будет точка. Стив пытается понять, что нужно сделать, чтобы разорвать круг вечного повторения.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Дыши

По крыше низкой одноместной палатки стучал дождь. Недавно он усилился и из перестука капель превратился в сплошной шум. Брезент намок и отяжелел. Стив, открыв глаза, различал темные пятна на ткани защитного цвета. Сбоку раздался шорох. Теплое плечо прижалось к руке. Стив повернулся и, замерев на секунду в нерешительности, опустил ладонь на грудь.  
  
Баки перевернулся на бок, Стив прижался к нему со спины, обнял и уткнулся носом в теплый затылок. Дышал запахом кожи и волос, убеждая себя, что все получилось, что эксперимент удался, что Баки спасен, он больше не в плену, что обниматься стало так удобно, совпадая рельефом по всей траектории, что он больше не чувствует себя смешным и нелепым в хрупком теле больного кузнечика. Новое здоровое тело и Баки под рукой — это все, что было нужно. Ни война, ни жесткая земля, ни сырость, пробирающаяся под шерстяное одеяло, не мешали ему чувствовать себя счастливым. Все остальное было пустым кошмаром, дурным сном.  
  
— Стив? — позвал Баки шепотом.  
  
— Да? — отозвался тот, водя носом.  
  
Баки выдохнул громче обычного, словно решаясь.  
  
— Я сейчас скажу кое-что. Если ты не хочешь, то скажи «нет» и больше не вспоминай об этом никогда. Ладно?  
  
— Думаешь, я сделаю что-то только потому, что просишь ты?  
  
— Я … — Баки замялся, глубоко вдохнул, Стив чувствовал ладонью, как тяжело поднимается его грудь и, сам того не замечая, выравнивал дыхание в такт. Ему захотелось высунуть язык и дотронуться до чужой шеи. Наверняка она оказалась бы чуть солоноватой и было бы здорово удержать вкус во рту.  
  
Баки повернулся и клюнул Стива в угол губ так быстро, что он не успел ничего понять.  
  
— Давно хотел, — буркнул Баки, сдвигая брови. Стив не видел, но по тону мог представить выражение лица.  
  
— Ты можешь повторить медленнее?  
  
— Вечно приходится тебя всему учить, — ответил Баки с улыбкой, которую Стив тоже не видел, но чувствовал, и прижался обветренными жесткими губами.  
  
Он ослабил нетерпеливый нажим первого настоящего касания и стал трогать губы Стива медленнее и осторожнее. Тому хотелось открыть рот и попробовать Баки на вкус сильнее.  
  
Шумел проливной дождь, пахло мокрой шерстью, сердце Стива стучало в горле, пока он впервые целовал своего лучшего и единственного друга.  
  
— Я лю… — начал было он, и в этот момент над лагерем взвыла сирена воздушной тревоги.  
  


  
  
Стив подскочил в постели. От резкого движения закружилась голова. Он замер, ожидая, пока перед глазами перестанут скакать черные и красные пятна.  
  
Кто-то снова нажал на звонок. Резкий пронзительный звук словно вворачивался буром в виски.  
  
— Господи Боже, — взмолился Стив и кое-как спустил тощие цыплячьи ноги на пол.  
  
Колени дрожали. Он не стал надевать брюки, представив, что придется наклоняться, голова закружится, он замешкается, а посетитель снова нажмет на звонок, и тот опять заставит его голову взорваться болью. Ну уж нет. Стив чувствовал себя слабым и разбитым до такой степени, что мог позволить себе не надевать штанов, а лишь накинуть длинный, мамин еще, халат поверх ночной сорочки. Крайне несвежей, отметил он, просовывая руки в рукава.  
  
За дверью стояла Бекка. Она выглядела бледной и изможденной. В руках у нее была миска, накрытая несоразмерно большой крышкой.  
  
— О, Стив, ты плохо выглядишь, — сказала она.  
  
— Проходи, пожалуйста, — пропустил ее внутрь Стив, приглаживая ладонью растрепанные волосы и чувствуя, что их бы тоже не мешало освежить. Наверное, от него отвратительно пахло -потом, жаром, кислым запахом болезни или затхлым воздухом пыльной квартиры, или нищетой и отчаянием. От Бекки пахло печным дымом.  
  
— Я принесла тебе суп, — она поставила миску на стол, отодвинула стул и села, разгладив складки на юбке и не снимая пальто.  
  
— Спасибо. Я поем немного позже. Как раз собирался принять ванну и прибраться, когда ты пришла.  
  
— Я не вовремя? Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет-нет, что ты. Я отлично справляюсь, — улыбнулся Стив и взмахнул руками, как бы показывая, что вокруг полный порядок, а не смятое белье, пыльные окна, газеты недельной давности и засохшие до состояния камня остатки хлеба и прокисшее молоко.  
  
— Стив, ты член нашей семьи. Нам не в тягость заботиться о тебе в трудную минуту. Мы все любим тебя, и в конце концов, что я скажу Баки, если он вернется, а ты…  
  
— Когда! Когда он вернется! — выкрикнул Стив и сжал зубы. Бекки испуганно вздрогнула, подняла на него глаза и робко улыбнулась.  
  
— Конечно, конечно «когда». Он вернется. Мы все в это верим.  
  
Стив видел, что нет, что она врет, что Барнсы почти готовы к тому, что однажды утром им придет похоронка. Наверняка письмо окажется напечатанным на бланке и только имя будет вписано от руки. «Он храбро сражался и героически пал» — будет отпечатано на одном из сотен тысяч типографских листков. Стив представил, как колонны марширующих солдат скрываются в метели из желтоватых бланков.  
  
Не все могут ждать.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я не могу быть рядом, — зачем-то сказал он, забыв о Бекке.  
  
— Я знаю. Мне нужно бежать на работу, но я зайду вечером. Ладно? И я хочу забрать пустую миску и узнать, что ты все съел, мистер! Тебе понятно?  
  
— Слушаюсь, мэм! — ответил Стив.  
  
Он проводил ее до двери, убедился, что она вышла на улицу, и постучал в дверь напротив. Соседка всегда оставляла своих детей одних, уходя на фабрику, и Стив предложил им суп. Он только и успел, что вернуться к двери, когда старший из мальчишек окликнул его и вручил пустую миску.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер, он еще теплый! Вы точно сами не голодны? Вы неважно выглядите, совсем как моя сестренка Джейн.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Померла она месяц назад, мистер. Поет псалмы с пресветлыми ангелами на небе. Спасибо за суп.  
  
Стив пожал плечами и пошел к себе. По крайней мере Бекка останется довольна, когда зайдет вечером. Стив лег в постель, не снимая халата, натянул на себя одеяло и закашлялся. Он правда собирался помыться, но мысль, что придется раздеваться и лезть в чуть теплую воду, вызывала мерзкий, мелочный страх. Что с ним случилось? Как так вышло, что простуда сделала его настолько слабым? Или это не простуда, а известие о том, что Баки в плену? Стив закашлялся. Он слишком быстро шел от двери к постели и теперь не мог справиться с одышкой. На ладони, которой он прикрывал рот, осталась зеленоватая слизь с красными прожилками, Стив вытер ее о простыню, презирая себя за малодушие и лень. Он ударил себя кулаком в грудь и бил, пока не выдохся и не провалился в сон.  
  


  
  
Стив бежал по коридору, между кирпичных стен. На нем была темная кожаная куртка, на голове шлем. Застежка, качаясь, надоедливо мазала по щеке. Он снова был большим, значит и Баки был где-то рядом. Стив заглянул в комнату. На смотровом столе лежал Баки.  
  
— Стив? — позвал он.  
  
Мир вокруг крутанулся. Они оказались посреди тропического леса. Стив, уставший, грязный, но полный решимости, обернулся. У Баки были длинные волосы, странная форма и левая рука. Он поднял дуло автомата вверх, шагнул и рассыпался мелким черным пеплом. Стив бросился к тому месту, где он только что стоял, упал на колени, пытаясь поймать крошечные частички руками, удержать.  
  
Такое просто не могло случиться. Люди из плоти не рассыпаются, как фигуры из песка. В груди заныло. Стив закрыл глаза. Все стало неважно и бесцветно. Он не слышал звуков боя или леса, не чувствовал, как солнце припекает спину под темной формой, а лишь отчаянно мечтал проснуться.  
  


  
  
Что-то упало. Стив вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Он лежал в огромной постели. Это была самая большая кровать, какую он только видел в жизни. Он мог бы лечь поперек и не достать до краев. Стив сел. В приоткрытое окно светило солнце. Был слышен городской шум. Он пригладил волосы, скользнул по подбородку и вскочил.  
  
Над комодом висело зеркало. Оно отразило заросшее бородой суровое лицо. Он снова был большим. Значит, Баки должен был быть рядом. Стив прогнал воспоминание о недавнем кошмаре. На другой стене висел круглый щит с большой белой звездой на синем фоне. Руки почти ощутили его удивительную легкость. Стив хмыкнул. Раздался тихий писк. Стив пошел на звук и оказался в кухне.  
  
Баки в серой просторной футболке и спортивных брюках замер у плиты, спиной к Стиву. Он был высоким и широким. Почти квадратным и непривычно мощным. Ни босые ноги, ни длинные волосы, собранные в растрепанный хвост, не делали его вид менее внушительным. Пищал незакрытый холодильник. Он был слева, а левый рукав футболки пустовал. Это было не так уж и важно, потому что Баки был здесь. Настоящий. Сильный и живой. Они оба были.  
  
Стив подошел и захлопнул дверцу. Баки обернулся.  
  
— Привет! — сказал он с улыбкой.  
  
Стив не ответил, завороженно глядя на раздувшийся живот. Не большой, в масштабах разворота плеч и фигуры в целом, но определенно выдающийся. Выше живота тоже не было плоско. Стив мог различить увеличившуюся грудь. Он принюхался. Пахло теплом и чем-то еще, вроде попкорна или тостов с маслом.  
  
— Ты выспался? Я не хотел тебя будить, ты всего пару часов как лег, но есть захотелось прямо жуть, — Баки взмахнул лопаткой и опустил ее в гору омлета на сковороде.  
  
— Надеюсь, мне что-нибудь останется? — спросил Стив, подходя ближе.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — без доли смущения ответил Баки.  
  
Стив положил ладонь ему на живот. Тот оказался упругим и плотным.  
  
— Он спит, — сказал Баки.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Твой сын. Сделаешь тосты?  
  
Баки ловко управился, одной рукой вывалив омлет в огромную тарелку. Кажется, в их доме все было непомерно большим.  
  
Стиву потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать то, что он услышал, но он почти справился, пока жарился хлеб.  
  
— Мой сын, — сказал он, словно пробуя слова на вкус. Перекатывая на языке. Они казались нежными и воздушными, как только что испеченные булочки. — У меня и тебя будет общий сын. Спасибо. Я очень тебя лю…  
  
— Так и быть! Я с тобой поделюсь, если ты сам принесешь тарелку, — Баки возвел глаза к потолку, как будто Стив сказал что-то надоевшее.  
  
После завтрака они вернулись в спальню. Стив лежал позади Баки, прижимаясь к его спине, гладил ладонью плотный живот и мягкую грудь, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Дышал и думал о делах. О том, что прошло уже несколько часов, как он вернулся, а Фьюри еще не звонил, что Клинт звал в гости, что Наташа давно не выходила на связь. Немного подумал о том, что Баки обязательно захочет вернуться на службу. Если бы они хотели полного покоя, то не жили бы в городе, а нашли уединенный угол. Построили бы дом у озера и растили там детей. Малышей, которых сможет родить Баки. От него, от Стива. Он почувствовал восторг и гордость. Ему хотелось выйти и сообщить всему миру, что Баки носит его ребенка, что это самое большое чудо из всех возможных и ничего не может быть величественнее, ценнее и трогательнее, чем то, что делает он сейчас.  
  
— Ты помнишь О`Доннелов, что жили напротив?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— У них была дюжина детей.  
  
— О, Стив! Только не начинай…  
  
— Я хочу много детей, Бак. Твоих и моих. Я…  
  
Стив замер, почувствовав легкий толчок в ладонь.  
  
Снова раздался писк, усиливающийся и непрекращающийся, переходящий в визг, грохот и рев сигнала авианалета.  
  


  
  
Стив подскочил в постели. От резкого движения закружилась голова. Он замер, ожидая пока перед глазами перестанут скакать черные и красные пятна.  
  
Кто-то снова нажал на звонок.  
  
Стив выбрался из постели, кутаясь в халат, и пошел к двери.  
  
За порогом стояла Бекка. Она была в черном платье, какого он раньше на ней не видел. На голове косо сидела черная шляпка с вуалью.  
  
— Можно мне войти? — надтреснутым голосом спросил она. По бледной до серости щеке скатилась слеза и замерла, не упав.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Мы получили похоронку. Он погиб. Впусти меня, Стив.  
  
— Нет. Нет! Не может этого быть. Не так быстро!  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь впустить меня, малыш Стиви? — спросила она, широко растягивая лягушачий рот в ухмылке, показывая гнилые острые зубы. — Потому что ты мелкий, бесполезный извращенец, из-за которого погиб мой брат?  
  
Бекка подняла на Стива черные, что земля могильной ямы, куда опустили гроб с его матерью, глаза и перебрала по косяку длинными, сухими пальцами с раздувшимися костяшками.  
  
— Потому что у нас будет сын, дьявольское ты отродье! — закричал Стив и захлопнул дверь. Он шагнул к кровати и закашлялся. Согнулся, опустился на колени, коснулся лбом холодного пола. Стив кашлял и кашлял, грудь жгло и ломило от боли, губы стали мокрыми и липкими. Среди пота и пыли он почуял вонь гноя и запах серы. Это не Бекка, это сама смерть приходила за ним.  
  
Почему он не смог остаться в предыдущем мире, застыть в нем, как рыба во льду? Сказать наконец Баки, что любит его преданно и бесконечно? Выдохнуть просто и естественно в теплый затылок, обнимая и укрывая сильными руками от всех бед на свете? «Не уходи без меня», — беззвучно шептал он, корчась и извиваясь, надеясь, что Баки слышит и чувствует его за тысячи миль.  
  
Рвущий грудь кашель понемногу утих, и измученный Стив смог добраться до постели. Он натянул на голову одеяло и постарался уснуть.  
  
Через минуту он услышал, как по крыше палатки стучит дождь. Капли падали на брезент, промежутки между ударами становились все меньше.


End file.
